SAO - Alicization
by Verghez
Summary: Alice, the female protagonist in Project Alicization, is no mere fluctlight. She was actually in the prison of Sword Art Online from 2022 to 2024. As a beater in the final game, due to several reasons, she has chosen to avoid being in the limelight by taking the path of a merchant and a blacksmith. Yet fate always seems to drag her into the front lines.
1. Prologue

**Prologue – Project Alice**

The long sword impaled through the chest of the «Black Swordsman», as the man known as the «Paladin» looked on with pale pallid eyes. He did not portray victory. Instead, he looked on pitifully as if there were no other eventualities.

His willpower and courage moved me, but those alone would not be sufficient for me to go against direct orders from my superiors. However, his love for the «Lightning Flash» moved me. I had to help him even if it no longer constitutes as my task of «Observation».

I hastily drew a complex symbol in the air, muttering words under my breath. The «Black Swordsman» stopped breaking into polygons, granting him sufficient strength to wield his lover's rapier to pierce the «Paladin» through his chest. That is twice now, that I have used this skill, once earlier to remove the paralysis that held the «Lightning Flash».

Finally, the «Paladin» realised my interference, but it was too late for him. His final words of "I see" remained too soft for anyone else to hear. His look of surprise was merely momentary.

『The game has been cleared — The game has been cleared — The game...』

I am Alice Schuberg, 22 years of age as of the year 2022. I have a mixed heritage and a complicated family history, but essentially I am a petite Eurasian with more Japanese blood than European. My paternal grandfather was a Bishop from Germany and my mother was a model who never made it big. I speak in past tense as they are no longer in this world, but I thank them for equipping me with the skills I have today.

Unlike many children, I never had a place I could really call home. Instead, I was given home tutoring in every country my father went. He was, for a lack of better word, a manipulator. He taught me the tricks to look at human fault lines and to use this knowledge against them. However, he died in service when I was 10. Hence, I was mostly schooled by my mother.

I am a splitting image of my mother, who gave me my looks; intelligence; and willpower. She had an indomitable will and excellent photographic memory. The only time in my life that I ever remembered crying was when she passed on.

Since 7 years ago, I have been living in the United States. After spending 2 years building my network, I began work at the Special Ops. Although I have played MMOs during my spare time, a VRMMO was not something I envisioned myself playing for leisure. However, I was given specific instructions to explore the world as a beta tester in August. Before the launch day, I was told to join under very specific instructions of «Observation». I was not to directly influence the clearing of the game and my direct supervisor gave an apologetic look before I engaged «Fulldive».

Within a few hours, it became clear to me that my supervisors fully expected what was going to happen. I muttered a curse for not keeping me informed as Kayaba Akihiko announced the start of the death game and that no one was to leave until the 100 floors have been cleared.

However, I know they fully expected me to be calm. I am their ace agent and it would be a personal disgrace for me to die in an online game.

As a beta tester, I have explored thoroughly all the 6 floors that were unlocked in the two months of testing. Coupled with my photographic memory, I could say I am more informed than information brokers who rely on buying info.

Keeping a keen eye on the crowd in the plaza, I could see some players beginning to move. They are most likely the top tier group of players, past beta testers like me or people with incredible adaptability. Majority of the players remained stunned, perplexed or even having a breakdown. I noticed several players heading to the northwest exit as I waited patiently to hide my own course of action. These players are most likely going off for the «Anneal Sword» quest. It is indeed the best sword for the first few levels of the game, but the quest is tedious and unnecessary.

With the right amount of Col, one can even buy an enhanced «Anneal Sword+5» from other players. Regardless, that quest has no time limit. Instead, I intend to be the first player to complete the «Goblin Trove» quest. Back in the beta phase, this quest is common knowledge but not everyone has the perseverance to enquire enough and find out that the rewards became poorer in quality as more people completed the quest. If completing it on the third day got me a «Bronze Sword», and someone who completed it on the second day got 5x«Heal Crystal», I looked forward to seeing what I could get as the first person.

If the reward was that good, it came as no surprise that I saw a bulky looking man with cropped military hair already hunting goblins in the zone when I arrived. He must have been the one to get the top item back in the beta phase. I quietly noted that he left via the northwest gate earlier. Considering this place is southeast from the «Starting City», he must have had planned for this.

Much that I have a competitive spirit at heart; I refuse to engage in PK, especially when it involves a person's life at stake. If it was a criminal, I believe I have the strength to finish him, but not when he is an innocent. Even though he arrived first, I knew I could compete on even ground. At the most, he has gotten 1 or 2 kills with the «Small Sword» he had equipped. On the other hand, I am prepared having spent all my Col on 1 «Bomb» and 10x «Monster Lure».

The quest's nature involved killing 50 goblins but there is a rare occasion a goblin leader would appear, which instantly completes the quest. This goblin leader would only appear if you kill a large group of goblins very quickly. That was the reason why I bought ten monster lures and the very expensive bomb. I was betting my fortune on the quest reward.

With that, I ran about using my «Monster Lure» as I gathered 10 goblins to a spot by attacking and running away, while avoiding the other player attempting the quest. I activated the bomb and they shattered into red polygons. A weird tingle sounded in the air as a purple creature burrowed out of the ground. I hid quickly in the shadows using «Hiding», which I have just leveled. Against creatures who rely on sight, it has its uses.

The purple creature had pulsating veins across his naked body, with ugly ulcers and blisters littering his torso. The name of the creature was also purple in colour, there it was - «The HobGob». I mused out loud to myself how its name sounded cute compared to its looks.

As a level 1 player in a death game, fighting a special monster that is 4 levels higher can be deemed as suicide. However, I had a plan. Goblins are generally lower in intellect and I have previously decided to lure it to environmental death. Seeing there is another player nearby, my plan has now changed.

I used «Horizontal» on the purple monstrosity, twice in quick consecutive fashion. As the sores in its back were its weak points, I dealt critical damage. Despite the critical hit, it still had more than 70% of its hp left. Incurring its fury, I intended to lure the monster to the other player, but not for monster PK. Instead, I shall keep my presence hidden and let the other player think the «The HobGob» was a rare spawn. Seeing the fault lines of that bulky military guy, I knew he would be tempted by the rare spawn.

It certainly got his attention as he lunged after it with several «Horizontal» in succession. His natural way of activating skill moves meant he had skill. However, based on my calculation, the level difference would be too great and he would have to make his retreat. Sure enough, as the «The HobGob» neared the red health critical portion, the bulky guy made a hesitant retreat, making a mark on his map as if to return here after he has restocked on healing items.

Needless to say, the monster was swiftly dispatched by me. All it needed was another 2 more «Horizontal» on its weak spot. As it died, the chimes and message of me reaching Level 2 was heard. All this in an hour's work!

Having achieved the 50 kills, I went to the cave in which I received the quest. Having completed the task, the NPC gave me the reward which he said he retrieved from the chest. He congratulated me for being the first to complete the task, and I received the following item.

«Unique Item»

Chimes of Aria (Increases COL gained by 50% regardless if trading with NPC or players)


	2. Chapter 1 - Seeds of Fortune

**Seeds of Fortune**

_**December 1, 2022**_

The crowd flowed like a meandering river. It has been almost a month since the death game began.

The hysterical reactions have died down, no pun intended, as natural selection worked its way to the player base. It was easy to end your life by suicide, as many did by jumping to their deaths. Many unofficial factions have since sprung up despite the absence of the official «Guild» feature which would not be available for a few more floors yet. It restored some life in the city, a form of human order at work instead of the lifeless, albeit impressively intelligent, NPC groups.

Positioned in the centre of the «Bazaar Street», I lay my store mat beside the many other player vendors. Swiping my menu, I dragged 5 more «Anneal Sword» into my shop window. As I was not one to waste one of my valuable 2 slots on «Merchandising», I had to update my shop window regularly with a limited 5 slots available for trade. I have been buying «Anneal Sword» from the player base lately as they are the most expensive items on this floor. It allowed me to make the largest profits with the unique item in my hands. Merely trading between players at the same prices, I could become rich. In fact, I could afford to undercut the market.

I would be more excited and use my stored Col to become one of the elite players. However, I have never forgotten my task as an «Observer». I lazily looked at my «Status» screen.

**Alice**

Level 3

HP: 380/380

Strength: 1

Agility: 5

Col: 42300

Skills: «One-handed Sword» 33/1000

«Searching» 72/1000

In the past month, I have made more than the 42300 Col I currently hold. I own 8 other properties in which I rent out to other players. I was certainly wealthy enough to get myself an elite set of equipment. As it stands though, I wear a set of ragged leather doublet, donning a dark blue hooded cloak. After the «Tutorial», girls were far and few between. It was unnecessary attention.

Nonetheless, today was a special day.

The reason for the underlying excitement amongst the crowd was that newspapers have heralded today as the day that the first floor's boss dungeon being discovered. I have followed the publishing since it first started a few weeks back. It was by one Argo the Rat. It has been providing information to the people who refused to leave the shelter of the «Starting City».

It would be easy to think that a merchant like me would hardly be involved with the politics and knowledge of the frontline clearers. Such a thought could not be any further off the mark.

Kibaou may have a personality of a sniveling rat, but he was the easiest person to manipulate that I have met thus far. I chanced upon him in town one day when he tried to scam me thinking I was a newbie player. Just because I can, I let him. I sold him the enhancement materials at a dirt cheap price, but with my unique item, it still gave me a nominal profit in which I bought it for. If I had a dark side, it would probably tell me that he would serve as an excellent minion.

_**December 2, 2022**_

"Those beta testers, on the day this shitty game started, dashed from the Starting City and disappeared. They left behind over 9000 people who didn't know left from right. They monopolized good hunting grounds and profitable quests, got stronger without a care for those behind. ...There should be some in this group, hiding their beta status, some sly people thinking of joining the boss fight. I want them to kneel down once, to the party members their lives depend on. That's what I want to say!"

Perhaps Kibaou was not the best person to manipulate after all. He does go out of the way to draw attention to himself. Nonetheless, I have used him well as a proxy. He has gotten me information that the strongest player attending this meeting is likely to be a guy named Kirito. A low profile soloist with one of the highest levels and equipment, it is only rational to deduce his mastery over the game. Nonetheless, much of the attention would be on Diabel, but his equipment falls far short of Kirito's 6 times enhanced «Anneal Sword».

I know of his sword as I was the one who used Kibaou to bid for it. In Argo the Rat, no information is out of bounds as long as you have the right money. However, doing it myself would draw far too much attention even if I paid the hush fee. Thus, manipulating Kibaou was the only way I could do it.

_**December 4, 2022**_

This prison of a death game, the creator is one insane maniac! I swore gently under my breath. Losing composure was not my style, but it has been four weeks since I have had a nice warm bath, and we haven't even reached the second floor. I wondered if I would get to claim overtime pay from my employers.

Nonetheless, today would be the day we would challenge the boss finally. Mapping the twenty plus dungeon floors was tiring enough, and as one of the lowest level frontline clearers, I have actually reached level 6 purely off «Small Kobold».

Forty-four players were now gathered at the Fountain Square in Tolbana, the nearest village to the boss dungeon. It could be considered to be the strongest fighting force we could have hoped for at this point. If by some chance, this raid party is wiped out; no, even with its partial destruction, rumors would quickly spread and the resignation that «SAO is impossible to clear» would spread throughout the first floor. Reorganizing a second force would take an impossibly long time — or, it may prove impossible to face the boss a second time. Even if we wanted to increase our level in order to challenge the boss again, many of the frontline clearers are already near the limit of efficiency to gain experience from monsters of the first floor.

Argo the Rat has told me about «Illfang the Kobold Lord» and the strongest party will engage him with «Switch». The smaller parties will clear the accompanying boss mobs «Ruin Kobold Sentinels». My 40000 Col would certainly be able to arm me well enough to be in the strongest party section but again, that is not my duty. I happily took a back seat, in the safety of my hooded cloak, as I fought against the Kobold Sentinels.

As I fought, I could observe the difference between these clearers and the ones I have met outside town. These players certainly dealt more damage not just because of their character attributes, but also because of what I call, their «Outside System Boost». Being military trained, I could tell the weight of the weapons I am wielding and carrying it through with the system assist of «Sword Arts» actually allowed me to deal 2-3 times the damage. Being good at locating critical spots as well as having the «Searching» skill further allows another 2-3 times of that damage, compounding up to 6-9 times that of a regular player.

Thus, the Kobold Sentinels were not of much threat to me. Even without switching, I could find the right opportune moment to launch a «Slant» against their exposed necks, which leaves them stunned long enough for me to recover from the sword skill. The first kobold sentinel just exploded to polygons when I heard shouts from the party engaging Illfang. I witnessed Diabel rushing forward in a bid to get the LA bonus, a concept I am familiar with during my time in beta testing. However, Illfang pulled out a katana. This was something unprecedented in beta testing. The nodachi he held was not as stunning as what was to follow.

A «Tsumujiguruma» 360-degrees spinning attack followed by a Floating Boat «Ukifune», were sufficient to knock down most of the squad and launch Diabel into the air. Chaining into a longer combo, Illfang followed up with a 3 hit slash, Scarlet Fan, «Hiōgi» on the hapless Diabel. The rest of the raid party watched him burst into polygons.

Following this, most of the other members were in a state of shock and have forgotten the existence of the kobold sentinels. I, who am used to deaths of my team mates but not indifferent and cold to them, did not crumble and fall. Instead, I engaged the remaining sentinels after noticing Kirito and his hooded partner taking on Illfang with great alacrity. I was impressed by his speed and skill, and knew immediately, that comparing him with Diabel has always been a big mistake. They were of different leagues.

As Illfang burst into polygon shards, I realized I have yet to swallow the lump in my throat since Diabel's death. Have I gotten so afraid of death since playing in this game? I did not look at the «Battle Complete» notices indicating that I have leveled up to 7 and the accompanying rewards. Instead, still heaving and recovering from engaging against multiple Kobold Sentinels alone, I leaned against the dungeon wall as I see a group of players hailing Kirito. However, this was swiftly interrupted by Kibaou. People started chanting "Cheater" and "Beta Tester", and before long, Kirito declared,

"Exactly, I am a «Beater». From now on, please do not lump me together with those former testers."

I mused out loud how interesting this man was, as I can easily see his purpose. He has some latent talent in manipulating, but he has still quite a long ways to go if he is to fool someone like me…


End file.
